Grover Jones
Grover Jones is the main protagonist of Rebel Knights. Both his parents were captured on the day aliens invaded Earth. He is played by actor Leo Howard. Season One In his first appearance at the start of the show, Grover attended Saturday detention purely so he could be with his crush Violet. This decision ultimately turned out to be the reason why he was able to survive the alien attack. It was shown that Grover and his sister Mary are best friends. He is very loving, protective, and caring for her. He feared for her life when she injected by a virus by one of Lord Drayvon's henchmen and started getting sick. He tried to keep it a secret from the others and hoped she would get better, but the group found out and became critical with him. When things got worse and resulted in Mary stopped responding and she was given CPR, but she died as a result of the virus. With the Rebel Knights distracted, Lord Drayvon kills Noodle who fired a rifle blasts at him. With Mary and Noodle's deaths at the hands of Lord Drayvon, Grover blamed everything on himself, all while mourning for his sister and Noddle. After Mary and Noodle's deaths, he bonded with Natalie, LaShawn, and Diesel through remembering their lost best friends, which was something they all had in common. He was shown making a toast to everyone's dead friends and family. The only person he seemed to continuously dislike was Barrett after learning that he made Noodle launch attacks on Drayvon's ship with lead to Noodle's death. The season also partly focuses on the relationship between Grover and Violet. In the first several episodes, he had the chance to get to know her and get close to her, but he later held a grudge against her when she sided with Barrett instead of defending Noodle. When Violet made it up to him, he softened up again and continued to fall for her. He is one of the few to trust the "rescue and recovery" man John Collins, though wrongfully so when he and Barrett are captured and held hostage by him. They end up breaking free and going through his things. Grover finds out Collins' plan, he made a deal with Lord Drayvon to kill the Rebel Knights in exchange for the release of his wife. Grover finds out that Collins poisoned Molly Costello. When the Knights are confronted by Lord Drayvon, he ordered their execution, until Molly fires a rifle blasts at him, allowing her friends and sister, Cleo to escape. Grover drags Cleo to safety while Dravyon fires a blasts at Molly, wounding her. By the time Grover and Cleo found Molly, she was mortally wounded and tells Cleo not to let the aliens win the war before dying. Grover and Cleo return to school's main office, their base, and tells the others of Molly's death. Zoe comforts Cleo on the loss of her sister. Season 2 In the aftermath of Molly Costello's death, Grover is opening up to suggestions on how to defeat Drayvon. The otherS want to give up as they are still mourning Molly's death.